1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to a system and method for capturing logged data from proximal equipment. In particular, the specification relates to capturing logged data for insertion into a structured form.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many types of equipment are inspected periodically and information associated with the equipment is recorded on a paper document by hand during inspection. If the paper document includes incorrect information or if the information is filled in at a wrong field on the paper document, the processing of regular equipment logs becomes inefficient and slow. Some portable devices exist that receive inputs such as signatures; however, the portable devices fail to communicate with data logging equipment to fill in a document with the data. As a result, the technology has limited value for data analytics purposes.